Wild Girl
by Azkadellio
Summary: Eleven years ago, young Victoria Vega got lost in the wilderness of LA. Now, she lives with a pack of wolves who have accepted her as one of their own. One night, while driving home, Jadelyn West and Victoria Vega meet in a way neither expected. How will Tori adjust to life as a human? How will Jade help this mysterious wild girl? M for language, sight violence, and possible smut.
1. Prologue

**This is prompt 11 from Jawrulez's _'Jori Fanfiction Prompts'_.**

**The prompt is:**

**All Jade wanted to do was head home, take a nice long shower and go to sleep but what happens? She hits some random girl that was in the middle of the street and now she has her hands full with a feral girl.**

**Tori is a girl who had been raised by wolves and was wandering around Jade's neighborhood to scrounge for food but as read before, she doesn't get her meal in the way she expected. Now she is in a strange home with a human and she can't seem to figure out what's going on.**

**The prompt was interesting, so I decided to try it. There are a few other things about the fic, like Jade adding Tori to society by potty training and teaching her to read, write, and speak. Also, a territorial fight when Beck comes to visit and Tori doesn't like him, Tori keeps her strength, agility, and eyesight in the dark after she gets adjusted with society.**

**This first chapter will be a quick background to why Tori's raised by wolves. Also, we might not see Trina, the Vega parents, outside of this chapter anyway, and some of the other characters from the show. Other than Beck, I want to show Cat, André, Sikowitz, Lane, and maybe Robbie, but I don't know about Robbie. (I was never much of a fan of him.)**

**I couldn't think of a last name for Holly, and since I heard, don't know if it's true or not, that Tori and Trina were also Italian, I looked up Italian last names online and found the one I chose for her. I don't know if it has a meaning, I just chose it because it has 'Angel' in the name.**

**Updates will most likely be slow and random for this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_' or its characters. The plot is from Jawrulez, not me.**

**No POV**

During the early eighties, the Vega family was known for traveling the world. Holly Vega, the matriarch of the family, was a wildlife photographer for magazines and zoos. Her husband, David Vega, was a zoologist who met his wife while in Africa. He was there to check on a pride of lions he and his team tagged years before, and Holly was there taking photos of the wildlife for National Geographic.

Five years after meeting, David Vega proposed to Holly Angelucci, who accepted happily on their five year anniversary at a famous Italian restaurant Holly's family frequented.

Two years after, the two officially became married in a beach wedding in Puerto Rican, David's home town.

Three years later, in 1989, the two had their first child, a daughter they named Katrina Maria Vega, an eight pound ten ounce girl with lightly tanned skin like her mother, and deep brown eyes like her father.

Thirteen months later, they had their second child, another daughter they named Victoria Dawn Vega, a seven pound eleven ounce girl with a darker tan like her father, and cocoa brown eyes like her father.

When the girls were six and five respectively, they went on a safari with their parents in the forests of California. David to check on a pack of wolves he and his team tagged before Katrina's birth, and Holly to photograph them for a magazine article her employer signed up for her.

While there, their daughters always remained close, Katrina and Victoria always within sight of the Vega parents. Every morning, day, and evening, the four Vega's stayed close, the parents doing their jobs while keeping their daughters in sight and safe.

On the last day, however, things took a turn none of the Vega's expected or wanted.

While Holly was taking the last group of photos of the wolves, David took his daughters on a drive through the forest, a Jeep left will Holly so they could meet up in a few hours. While on a rest break, the girls safely in the Jeep, David was behind a tree, doing his business. Not aware of how loose the seat belt was in the Jeep that kept the girls fastened, David had his back to them.

As he goes, his youngest slipped out and started wandering around the area, her older sister asleep for the last hour of the drive. By the time he got back to the Jeep, young Victoria's child-like curiosity has taken her into the forest. Waking his eldest, David quickly heads into the forest, Katrina with him as he searches hurriedly for his youngest.

The two make their way to Holly, David quickly informing his wife that their youngest is missing. The two adults and one young girl search for Victoria, with no luck after over six hours.

Collecting their stuff, the three Vega's leave the forest to inform the police on Victoria being missing. With the assurance that the police, and a few other groups, are looking for Victoria, the three head home, Katrina worried for her sister, a matching worry with their parents.

Unfortunately, after over over a year of searching, and finding no sign of her, the police have no choice but to abandon the search, not enough manpower to keep the search going.

The family never got over losing Victoria in the wild, the family going out every chance they get to try to find her, over the next eleven years, the three would always go to the same area where Victoria went missing and searched the entire surrounding area for her, making no sign of the youngest Vega.

When the police told them that they had no choice but to declare Victoria dead, the remaining Vega's left California, being too upset to be in the same state where their family started, and they lost the youngest.

What neither of the three Vega's knew was that Victoria was alive and well all these years. Shortly after wandering away, young Victoria tripped over a tree limb and twisted her ankle. Being as deep into the woods as she was at the time, and the distance her father and sister too great to hear, Victoria's pain-filled scream from twisting her ankle and falling on her side went unheard.

By humans, anyway.

A pack of wolves, a neighboring pack to the one Holly was photographing, heard the scream and checked on the young Victoria. For reasons unknown, especially to Victoria, the pack started to help her, tending to the wound and comforting her.

For the next eleven years, Victoria's instincts started to match the wolves. Her eyesight has become sharper, being able to make shapes out in total darkness, and noting things from a distance no human should be able to do so naturally. Her reflexes, as well, have become sharper. She has been quick and agile, being able to keep a steady pace with the rest of the pack when they sprint, and has become quite effective at taking down deer and like animals.

For eleven years, Victoria has become a wild counterpart to normal girls her age. While wandering around the streets of Las Angeles at night, an unplanned event twists Victoria's life, and the life of the one she met, to a place neither thought.

**This is simply a prologue to explain Victoria. I don't know if I got anything wrong or right about what David and Holly do, or anything about Victoria getting lost. It's all I could think of to explain how she got lost.**

**Next chapter will focus on who Victoria met that changed their lives. I'm sure it won't be too hard to figure out, considering who I am and who I ship, and I'm sure the summary didn't hurt anything.**

**Chapters will start to be longer, at least double this.**

**Blessed Be.**


	2. The Day Jade's Life Changed

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites from last chapter.**

**And thank you to Jawrulez for the prompt, and the guest reviewer from last chapter who said Tori's and Trina's birth weights were too low. I hopefully fixed that last chapter by almost doubling the weights. If it still seems to low to be healthy, let me know.**

**This chapter focuses on Jade and her day up to meeting Victoria. To let everyone know, Tori only knows her name is Victoria because of a bracelet Trina made for her when they were younger that she always wears even know as a teen/wild girl. The bracelet, as we'll see soon in this fic, as one of the bead ones with beads with letters that spell the name.**

**I know I said Cat and the others might not be seen in this fic, but since this takes place in school before Jade meets Victoria, I decided to have them seen, at least for this chapter.**

**Also, Beck is again kind of an ass in my fics. For some reason, I can't wrap my head around him being a nice guy, especially when it involves Jade dating someone else. If anyone doesn't like that, I'm sorry, but it works for me.**

**Jade and everyone, minus Tori and Trina, still go to Hollywood Arts. Just wanted to make that known.**

**Finally, there's an OC in here named after a fellow author on here, one who I hope doesn't mind me using her OC. You might recognize her when you see her, based on the name.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_, its characters, or the prompt for this fic. The first two are Nickelodeon's, and the last is Jawrulez's.**

**Jade POV**

"Hey babe." Beck, my boyfriend of three years, says as I walk into school.

"Hey." I say in a deadpan as I head to my locker, not up to dealing with him right now.

"What's wrong?" He asks, leaning against the locker beside mine, as if he doesn't remember last night at all.

"Oh, I don't know. How about my boyfriend got pissed because I wouldn't sleep with him last night?" I ask, glaring at him as I grab my books.

"I did not." He says, sighing, as I close my locker.

"Yeah, you fucking did." I say, putting my books in my messenger bag. "You were all grabby last night after the movie. And when I said no, you got pissed, called me a tease, and left." I say, walking away. "It's not my fault you can't keep it in your pants." I say over my shoulder as I walk towards Sikowitz's class.

The walk to class is quick, the remaining students wasting little time in getting out of my way as I stomp down the halls.

Walking into Sikowitz's, a take an and seat in the middle of the class, my best friend Cat taking the one beside me, leaving Beck having no choice but to sit away from me since the windows are on my other side, and the seats in front of us, behind us, and beside Cat, are already taken.

Ten minutes later, Cat trying to figure out why I'm not sitting with Beck, Sikowitz walks in through the window, yes window, nine minutes after the bell rang to start class.

"Hello class." Sikowitz says with a wide smile, tossing his tan bag aside.

"Hi Sikowitz!" Cat calls out, waving and bouncing in her seat.

"Cat. Down." I say, sending her a quick glare.

"Phooey." Cat says in response, sitting motionless as her hands plot to her lap.

"Anyway, who's up for some Improv?" Sikowitz asks, taking a coconut out of his bag, a pink straw already inserted.

"Ooh ooh. Me. Me." Cat says, wiggling in her seat, fighting the urge to raise her hand.

"Good. Cat. André. Jade. Beck. Robbie. To the stage." Sikowitz says, stepping off the stage and standing by the windows, watching the five of us walk up to the stage. "Someone give us a situation." Sikowitz says after taking a sip of his coconut.

"After a break up." Rex, Robbie's puppet, says from Robbie's seat. How, I don't know, since Robbie is already on the stage beside Cat.

"Good. Now, a location." Sikowitz says, obviously not affected by Rex talking without Robbie's help, like the rest of us.

"Restaurant." A female shrugger says from the back of the class.

"Good. A break up at a restaurant. Go." Sikowitz says, nodding to us.

Fifteen minutes later, after Sikowitz stopped the scene because he ran out of coconut milk, he released us, saying he had to get more coconuts. Yeah, I don't bother asking when it comes to him too much.

"So, why did you two sit apart from each other? Another fight?" André, the talented singer/songwriter/instrumentalist of the group asks as we head to the empty Black Box theater to waste time until the next class begins.

"None of your business, Harris." I say, glaring at the dark-skinned teen across from me.

"Alright, chill down." André says, raising his hands in mock defeat, looking away, voice trembling with slight fear.

"Is it my business?" Robbie asks, staring at me.

"What do you think?" Rex asks sarcastically, bouncing on Robbie's lap.

"No." Robbie admits with a whisper.

"You people annoy me." I say, grabbing my bag and standing up, leaving the Black Box.

"We need to talk about last night." Beck says from behind me a minute later, clearly in a hurry to catch up.

"No, we don't. You want to fuck, I don't trust you yet, you got pissed. That's it." I say, gritting my teeth. "Now leave me the hell alone so I can get some coffee." I say, pushing open the double doors that lead to the Asphalt Cafe, where there's a SkyBucks stand for students and faculty to grab coffee or something throughout the day.

"Usual?" Jordan, a girl with skin matching Andre's, asks as I get to the coffee stand.

"What do you think, Jay?" I ask, using my nickname for her.

"Why so grumpy now?" She asks, grabbing a large cup and filling it with black coffee as I grab two sugar packets and a stirrer from the tray just off to the right of the window.

"Don't ask. You know I don't tell." I say, taking a five from my wallet. "Hand me a blueberry muffin." I tell her as she hands me the cup, placing the lid on as she does.

"So bossy." Jordan says with a smirk, grabbing one of the bigger muffins from the back. "3.50." She says, handing me the muffin and a couple of napkins.

"You'd think they'd charge less for their most valued customer." I say as a joke, when in reality, it's kinda true. I am the main reason they set up this coffee stand here.

"Sorry. No one's that special." Jordan says with a laugh. "Hey, shouldn't you be in class right now?" She asks, checking the time on her phone.

"Sikowitz let everyone out early again." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Isn't that the third time this month?" She asks, leaning against the counter.

"Yep." I say, sipping the coffee after adding the sugar and stirring it. "How much do you make here, anyway?" I ask before taking a bite of the muffin. What? Just because I'm the ganky Goth of the school, I can't make small talk with the girl who makes my coffee?

"A little over four bucks an hour, not counting tips." She says, making a show of pointing at the tip jar beside the register.

"Wow, way to be subtle." I say with a small laugh as I put the change and a couple extra bucks in the tip jar. "Gee, I wonder how I figured that out?" I ask, putting my wallet back in my bag.

"You must be psychic or something." She says, playing along. "When's the bell ring for next class?" She asks, still smiling from the joke.

"About fifteen minutes." I say, sipping the coffee. "How many hours do you work here a day? And don't you have school?" I ask her, taking another bite of the muffin.

"I work four hours, and I graduated last year. All my classes at the university are after noon this semester. I leave here at noon, and I have an hour to shower and get to my first class." She informs me, taking a sip of something from a coffee cup on her side. "Water. Not allowed to drink coffee during my shift." She explains when I stare at her with a quizzical look.

"Ah." I say, taking another bite of the muffin. "I'm gonna head back in. Don't want Beck sending a search party." I say after swallowing the bite.

"Yeah, don't want that." She says with a slight sneer.

"You really don't like Beck, do you?" I ask her, finishing the muffin and throwing the napkins and baking cup from the muffin away.

"I feel like he's just using you as a status symbol." She admits, staring at me. "I mean, before you started dating, he wasn't really popular outside of his looks and acting skill. After you started dating, he became the most popular guy because you were so popular with your talents. I honestly feel like he's dating you to be popular, not because he likes you." She says, sighing.

"I appreciate the honesty." I tell her with a small smile. "See you later Jordan." I say, giving her a small wave as I head back into the school, thinking about what she said.

"See ya. I'll have your usual ready for lunch." She calls after me.

Sure enough, a few hours later, she has a large coffee with two sugars already stirred in ready for me. After paying her quickly and heading to the Grub Truck to grab my lunch, a burrito if you must know, I head over to the usual table for the gang to sit at for lunch.

Thankfully, Beck isn't there today, something about practicing for Sikowitz's new play, according to Cat.

The rest of the day goes quickly after lunch. After putting my books in my locker and heading out, ignoring Beck as I go, I head to a small coffee shop almost forty-five minutes away. I love going there. The coffee is the best in California, it's quiet, no one outside of the barista taking my order talks to me, and I can work on writing my screenplays as long as I want without worry of someone bugging the hell out of me.

I spend the usual five and a half hours there, drinking four cups of coffee and adding to each of the three screenplays I'm writing. Just after 9:20, I leave the coffee shop, named 'Grounded On Earth', interestingly, and head home, my homework already finished thanks to the relaxing atmosphere of being 'grounded' as the patrons call it.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm on a back road heading home, when I bump into something. Cursing, I get out to see what kind of damage was done. I stop when, in my headlights, lays a tanned girl, roughly my age, with long wild hair and dirt all over her body, her clothes looking like they barely fit her, some parts look like they're only together because of a vine or something.

"You okay, chick?" I ask, going to check on her. I pull back when the strange girl growls at me, her teeth looking unnaturally sharp. "What the fuck?" I ask myself, staring at the girl who seemingly is fine after getting hit by a car, stalking around on all fours like a wild animal, her dark eyes locked on mine, which I find strange since I'm not standing in any light, and there's not a lot of light around, not counting the headlights of my car.

**That's it for this chapter. Hope the quick little intro to Tori was good and believable.**

**Next chapter will pick up where this left off.**

**Blessed Be.**


	3. The Start Of A Challenge

**Thank you to the guest reviewer last chapter and Invader Johnny who said that Tori should have growled, not hissed, at Jade when she got hit by Jade's car at the end of last chapter. I went back and fixed it.**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, followed, and favorited this fic so far. I appreciate them all.**

**This chapter takes place where last left off. For now, chapters will either be in Jade's point of view, or none, since Tori can't technically talk yet, all things considered.**

**I was originally going to wait to post this after Thanksgiving, but I decided to update it early. As mentioned in the latest chapter of 'Roommates', I'm working on the 'Seven Days Of VicTORious Prompts' from YouCan'tControlMe and x-clownsdontbounce-x. Sometime after Thanksgiving will be when I start posting for my other fics, maybe Monday at the earliest, depending on what I have written by then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_' or its characters. The plot is courtesy of Jawrulez, not me.**

**Jade POV**

I continue staring at the girl in front of my car, being cautious because of the growls she keeps sending me when I move in any way, even to take a step back. I watch her, noting how she keeps her attention on me and everything around her by quickly looking around, when her attention isn't on me.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you." I say quietly, slowly trying to inch my way towards her. When my foot touches the ground, she lets out a deep growl, pushing herself up with her left hand by pushing it against the hood of my car, keeping a slow pace as she keeps her eyes on me. "Okay, okay. No need to attack or anything." I say, hoping she doesn't try to attack me, or that she can't smell fear, like I heard some animals are able to do.

As I make another move to step towards her, she stands up a bit more, but drops when too much weight is put on her apparently injured leg, the leg that I must have hit with my car. I go to help her, but she lets out a warning growl any time I try. When she tries to push herself up using my car again, she drops down to all fours, keeping her weight off her injured left leg.

"I don't know why I'm doing this." I say, slowly advancing towards her, making sure to keep my distance and keep my hands up, hoping she notices I mean to harm to her. I slowly reach my hands out to her, palm up, the way you usually do when you want to show a stray that you mean no harm to them.

She seems to keep her attention on me, slowly leaning forward and sniffing my wrist like a dog usually does when trying to get used to you. "Come on. Let's take you somewhere safer." I say, helping her up a bit and leading her to the passenger side of my car. After getting her in and closing the door, I make my way around the front, noting the slight ding in the front bumper. "Damn, girl's strong to take that." I say to myself as I open the door and climb it, closing the door as I put my seatbelt on, putting the car in drive and heading home.

As I drive, I look at my passenger, noting how she quickly looks around my car, and me, while keeping herself ready to defend herself if need be. She seems to be anxious, which I guess is understandable considering how I guess she grew up and all.

Twenty minutes later, I pull into the driveway at my house. After shutting off my car and getting out, I walk to the other side and open the door for the strange girl, who jumps out, wary to put too much pressure on her injured leg, and keeps a distance of about two feet from me. After shutting the passenger door, I push the button to lock the doors and walk up to the front door, the girl keeping her pace behind me, apparently trusting me enough or something to follow me.

"Well, that's good at least." I say, holding the door open for her to walk, more like stalk I guess, her way into the large house my parents bought when I was a child after we moved here from New Jersey, when my parents joined a large law firm based here in L.A. "Guess I should get your leg checked?" I ask, walking backwards a bit to watch as she follows me down to my room, which is set in the basement as it's own apartment. I have a door that leads straight to it, but considering how this girl is, maybe taking the long way around to a door with fake blood dripping down it might not have been the safest idea for me.

After leading her to my en suite bathroom, I make an attempt to start to take off her poorly together pants, which by the looks of them, she must have taken or had when she was a few years younger, with how torn they are, I figure they must have ripped or she ripped them as she grew to make them fit or something, a vine used as a belt since the waist was too torn to fit without one. When I reach to untie the vine, she jumps back and lets our another warning growl, stumbling when her injured legs bumps into my bed.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. I just think I need to take your pants off, if you even know what those are, to check your knee." I tell her in a calming tone. She seems to trust my words, surprisingly, because she slowly advances towards me, undoing the vine herself. When the vine is undone, her pants drop completely, showing that she's not wearing underwear, and her bush needs a serious shaving. "Oh, I have my work cut out for me." I say, watching as she slowly makes her way towards me, holding her injured leg out to me. "This might hurt." I warn her, keeping my eyes on on her knee and calf, not letting my attention stray to between her legs.

I gently touch the knee, looking into her eyes when she jerks backwards. "Sorry." I tell her, gently touch random parts of her leg to make sure where it seems to be injured. Other than a couple of spots, there seems to be nothing wrong, except for when she puts pressure on her leg.

"Let's go." I say, gently helping her up and walking her into the bathroom. "First things first, girl. You need to bathe." I tell her when I see how dirty she is in the light. I'm able to take her shirt off, noting again that she has no under garments on, her B cup breasts covered in dirt.

I guide her to my shower, surprised at how easy it his now, and start the shower. After getting it to the right temperature, I guide her in, staring at her when she makes no move to bathe herself, noting a small bracelet on her left wrist I hadn't noticed before, the beads dark from the dirt. "Son of a..." I say when I realize that I'm going to have to bathe her. "You owe me." I whisper as I start to strip, not wanting my clothes to get wet.

When everything is off, I climb in with her and grab a wash rag and let it get wet, drizzling body wash on it to start washing her. As I do, I notice her eyes focused on my larger chest. "Not even Beck shows them this much attention." I say with a smirk as I start to wash her, noting that her skin is a natural tan, her dark brown nipples getting hard as I wash her body, having to use more attention than usual to wash her chest and back because of all the dirt.

The shower takes almost a half hour to wash her completely. After the shower, I lead her to the toilet, the lid down, and grab an electric hair trimmer, shaving gel, and a disposable razor to get rid of that fuzzy bush between her legs. "I'm sorry, but I have to get rid of all that hair." I tell her, pushing her legs apart, coughing when her lower lips start to spread a bit. "Oh, this isn't awkward at all." I say to myself, starting the electric hair trimmer.

After fifteen minutes, it wasn't easy to trim her hair because she would jerk around as I did, letting out slight moans because of the vibrations. What? Sometimes I let my hair grow in just to feel the vibrations when Beck and I are in an argument. It's nice sometimes.

"Now, let's get you dressed. It's late, and I need to gram something to eat and some sleep." I tell her, guiding her back into my room. "I don't have any bras that'll fit your smaller chest, but everything else I have should fit just fine." I tell her, knowing she might not understand me. I grab a pair of bikini cut underwear and set them aside, before grabbing a pair of sleep shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt for her, tossing them onto my bed beside her. "Oh, you don't know how to get dressed, huh?" I ask her when she simply stares at the clothes, making no move to get dressed. "How were you dressed if you don't know what you're supposed to do?" I ask, grabbing the underwear and sliding them up her legs, pushing her to stand up to put them on fully.

Ten minutes later, she's dressed and we're upstairs in the kitchen. Opening the fridge and grabbing a some lunch meat was a potential bad idea because she grabs the sliced ham and tries to eat the packaging with the meat.

"This is gonna suck, isn't it?" I ask myself, sighing before trying to calm down the growling girl to feed her.

**That's the end for this chapter. Next chapter will show more of Jade trying to help Tori, and Tori in her new surroundings, and Jade might find out Tori's name. I haven't decided yet. If there's anything inconsistent, let me know. It's gonna take a while before anyone else is seen, other than Tori and Jade.**

**I have a plan for Tori's family, and Jade's family.**

**Next chapters will be longer. I promise.**

**Blessed Be.**


	4. The Next Morning

**This chapter was a bit harder to write than past chapters because I got out of the pace for this when I took part in _'Seven Days of VicTORious Prompts'_ by x-clownsdontbounce-x and YouCan'tControlMe. Thanks to Invader Johnny for a scene we'll see towards the end of this chapter.**

**Warning, when you get to where I mention Victoria running past Jade to get to a rat, you might want to skip a bit. That part's kinda gross. I didn't go into full detail, but enough I think.**

**Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_ or its characters.**

**Jade POV**

After a struggle, and by struggle I mean mini war to get the ham out of her hands and teeth, I grab the package of ham out of her hands and open it for her, handing her a couple slices to calm her down as I grab the bologna, hard salami, cheese, and condiments to make a sandwich, the bread already on the counter.

"Hungry thing, aren't you?" I ask her when she grabs the ham again, trying to tear into the packaging for me. "Ah, stay." I say, speaking to her like she was the dog I used to have when I was younger. "Here." I say, handing her some more ham and some bologna, staring at her as she tears into the meat. "Damn." I say, making my sandwich as I watch her, making sure she doesn't try to steal the meat again.

Five minutes later, I finally finished my sandwich, the lunch meat supply dwindled down to almost nothing since she made numerous attempts to steal the meat.

"So, you full yet?" I ask her, keeping her from grabbing my sandwich. "That's a no." I say as she growls.

Sitting on one of the chairs in the dining room, I start to eat as something odd happens, something only my old dog used to do. The girl, Victoria I assume from the bracelt on her wrist, coiled up around my feet like a dog does for it's owner.

Five minutes later, after drinking a glass of water and handing some to her, having to put it in a bowl since she can't drink out of a glass or bottle, we're on our way back to my room where she jumps onto my bed and coils up to sleep at the foot of my bed.

"Oddest pet ever." I say, sitting down in my usual spot, middle of the bed, and put the thin blanket over me, the air conditioner keeping it a comforting cool in my room. "Night Victoria." I say, a habit I had from my dog, a black lab I named Tawni, from when she slept with me every night before she passed away.

I don't recall falling asleep, just waking up to a whining sound. I look over at my clock, seeing that only a few hours have passed since we got to my room to sleep, and look to where the whining's coming from.

"Don't do that." I say, jumping when I notice Victoria sitting beside me, her face a few inches from mine. "What, do you have to pee or something?" I ask, staring at her as she whines. "Fuck me." I say, rolling out of bed and guiding her to my bathroom.

Quickly, she jumps into the shower and starts tugging the pajama shorts and underwear off. "She's peeing in my shower." I say, turning around so I don't look after she pulls the shorts and underwear down to her mid thigh before kneeling over. "Please tell me you don't lick yourself clean." I say, turning around a bit later when I feel her licking my fingers like a puppy does. "At least you can pull them back up yourself, I guess." I note when I see the underwear and shorts back covering her now shaven crotch and ass.

After turning the shower on to wash away her business in my shower, and promising myself to potty train her and bleach the shower for safety, I lead her back to my room to sleep again. This time, instead of sleeping at the foot of the bed, she falls asleep beside my, laying her head on my chest as she falls asleep, a blush growing on my cheeks when her right hand starts to paw, no pun intended, at my chest.

"This isn't awkward or anything." I say to myself, turning off my light and falling asleep, groaning a bit when her hand stays on my tit when she's done fondling me.

The next morning, I wake up to my alarm, Victoria still using my left tit as a pillow and my right one as a ball to bat around, the tanned girl awake and seemingly fascinated by my tit.

"Okay, as much as I love having my tits played with," I start, gently moving her off my tits. "I need to get ready for school." I finish, standing up and heading towards my bathroom to brush my teeth and change the blue stripe in my hair to a purple one, a color I don't use to often.

Before I can close the door, a force of habit because when cat would stay the night, she would follow me in when I would shower, Victoria runs by my feet, stopping in the middle of the bathroom and turning to face me.

"Okay, first things first, I'm gonna quickly try to potty train you." I say when she goes for my shower again. "Okay, first, take the shorts and underwear off." I tell her, gently tugging them down. When she goes to head for the shower when the shorts are at her thighs again, I grab her and pull them down and off, surprised she didn't get them wet last night, and set them on the bathroom sink. "No, not in there. Over here." I say, pulling the collar of her shirt like a dog collar towards the toilet. "Stand up." I say when she stays crouched down like a dog. After guiding her up, I sit her down on the toilet after lifting the lid of. "Now you can pee." I say, turning around when I hear her go. "Now comes the part that'll suck." I say, grabbing some toilet paper to wipe her, hiding my blush at her keeping her legs spread as she sits, staring at what I'm doing with great interest.

After dropping the paper in the toilet and flushing, I stand her up and put the underwear and shorts back on her, watching as she pulls them up herself when they get to her knee.

"Stay while I get ready." I say, pointing at the middle of the bathroom floor. "That was too easy." I say to myself as I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste. Ten minutes later, after I brush and go to the bathroom, we're in my room again as I start to get dressed. "Shit." I say when something crosses my mind. "What am I going to do when I leave for school?" I ask as I turn to face her, noting that again she's staring at my naked tits, since all I put on for now were my thong and jeans.

After putting the black bra that goes with the thong on and a dark purple spaghetti strap shirt and grabbing a purple flannel over shirt, I pick up my phone when it starts to go off. When I see Beck's name, I let out a small groan and answer it. "What do you want, Beckett?" I ask, annoyed, as I sit down on my bed, Victoria jumping up beside me and laying her head on my lap.

"We need to talk about what happened two nights ago. Can I come over?" Beck asks as I inadvertently start petting Victoria's head.

"No, we don't. And no, you can't." I say, scratching behind Victoria's ear.

"Jade, it wasn't like that." Beck says with an annoyed sigh. "And I'm here, so please open up." He says, a short moment later I hear him knock on the front door, the echo of it from his end adding to it.

Without saying anything, I hang up and lift Victoria's head from my lap. "Fucking Beck." I say, walking to the front door, Victoria following me through the house. "What?" I say, opening the door and glaring at him.

"Can we talk?" Beck says with a pout. When he goes to take a step in, I hear Victoria growl from beside me, hidden by the open door. "Did you get a dog?" He asks when he hears the growling.

"Something like that." I say, putting my hand out to stop him from walking in. "And no, we can't talk. It's not my fault you were too horny to accept no for an answer." I say, pushing him back.

"It wasn't like that. All night, you were acting like you were ready, and I got my hopes up." Beck tries, seemingly not realizing that his attempt is making me look like a teasing slut. "When you said no, I got mad, I admit. I'm sorry." He says, trying to step in again.

"No." I say, pushing him back again as my other hand goes to keep Victoria from attacking Beck or making herself known. "Leave. I'll see you at school." I say, closing the door on him.

"Jade! Come on!" I hear Beck say as I lead Victoria back to my room to grab my school stuff.

"Bastard." I mumble as I grab my bag and brush to brush my hair, which thankfully wasn't as wild as it usually is when I wake up. "You don't like him either, huh?" I ask Victoria when I see her pacing back and force in front of my bed like you usually see an animal do in the zoo.

With a small smile, I set my brush down and put my combat boots on, patting Victoria's head as I pass by her to leave, sighing a bit when she follows me. Before I can say anything, she jumps forward, grabbing a rat that somehow got in the house with her teeth and running back to me, putting her hand on the rat's hind end and pulling, starting to tear the rat's back off.

"Oh, that is so fucking gross." I say, gagging a bit at the sight of her tearing into it, the sound of her teeth sinking into the flesh and muscle, and the smell of the rat as she kills it. "Oh, fucking hell." I say with another gag. When she's finally done with the rat, apparently she was hungry, I throw the remaining carcass away and do a quick clean up of the stains on the carpeted floor, mainly using a sponge and warm water to clean it and odor removal over the area, keeping Victoria in the bathroom. "Stay here. I'll be back later." I say, putting a bowl of water in there with her and leaving the rest of the lunch meat, making a mental note to buy more on my way home, and pulling the shorts and underwear off completely, not wanting to worry about her trying to pull them down or anything to go later.

On my way to leave, I hear her whining and scratching at the door. "Oh, this is gonna suck." I say to myself as I block out her whining, never expecting I'd feel bad for leaving her.

**This is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will take place when Jade returns home after shopping. Sorry if the rat part was too gross or something.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Next update will be before Christmas.**

**Blessed Be.**


	5. An Unexpected Surprise

**Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

**I'm updating this a day earlier than I originally planned. Tomorrow or on Christmas day I'll be posting a Christmas one-shot.**

**This chapter starts with Jade returning home after school and some quick shopping.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_' or its characters.**

**Jade POV**

After school, I stopped by the grocery store to stock up on lunch meat, grabbing at least three pounds each of bologna, hard salami, and sliced and chopped ham.

"Well, nothing looks broken so I guess she didn't get out." I say, walking to my room. Walking in, I note that nothing is out of the ordinary, I can't even hear her whining. "Victoria?" I call, opening the bathroom door, stopping when I hear her growl at me. "Uh, it's me." I say, holding out a slice of ham for her from one of the packs I bought.

I guess she didn't recognize me or something at first, because as soon as she smelled the ham, she pounced on me from the middle of the room where she was waiting, quickly eating the slice of ham from my hand and licking the juice off before licking my face.

"Okay. Okay. I get it." I say, trying not to laugh as she pushes me down onto my back to lick me, pinning me to the ground. "What happened to your shorts?" I ask after getting her to climb off, realizing that she's bare from the waist down. "Anyway, since I don't have homework today, let's see if I can't teach you how be not wild?" I ask, guiding her to my bed.

"Let's see." I say, pacing as she sits on my bed, staring at me. "I guess one of the first things to do is teach you to shower on your own. I hope." I say, grabbing a loose tank top and skirt that should go to her knees for her, and a pair of sleep shorts for me and a tank top, though the same size as the one I grabbed for Victoria, it's tighter on me because I'm larger in the chest than she is.

Guiding her to the shower, I strip and show her how to do it. It takes almost fifteen minutes, but she's able to take her shirt, shorts, and underwear off on her own now. She's a little slow still, but better than me having to do it for her. As I start the shower, I explain to her what she needs to do, hoping she remembers what I did to her so she can start doing it herself.

The shower takes another two hours out of the day, me having to show her what to do and trying to get her to do it herself being why it took so long, which was a bad idea because as I started to teach her about washing her chest, she started washing mine instead, which wasn't bad, I admit.

After the shower, which wasn't really a success since all she seemed to learn was how to wash another person instead of herself, I attempted to teach her how to get dressed herself, which was a mistake on my part because I didn't dry her off first or teach her how, so now her clothes are wet and she's staring at me like a puppy looking for acceptance or something.

"Could have been worse." I say to myself as I get her, thankfully easily, to take her clothes off to try again. "Okay. Dry yourself off." I say, handing her a towel. "You have no idea what I mean, do you?" I ask her as she stares at the towel.

Another half hour is spent with me showing her how to dry her body off before getting dressed. After successfully drying her, which I think will take a while of training for her to do it herself, and not try to use the towel as a chew toy, I have her get dressed again as I do the same and head for my sink. Grabbing a spare toothbrush, I stare at her, surprised her teeth are actually kinda white, no idea how from her being in the wild for so long, but whatever, to teach her how to brush.

Big mistake. She somehow managed to snap the head of the toothbrush off with her teeth and spit it out, throwing the rest of it on the ground when I put it in her mouth, after getting it wet first, to try to get her used to it before adding the toothpaste.

"We'll figure something out." I say, picking up the broken toothbrush and throwing them away, guiding her to my room as my phone goes off. "Hello?" I say upon answering it, not checking the caller i.d. again.

"Hi Jadey." Cat says, and Victoria's hearing must be pretty good because she jumped a bit at Cat's high pitched greeting.

"Don't call me that." I say harshly. "What do you want?" I ask as Victoria starts to lay her head, yet again, on my lap, her wet hair soaking my lap. And don't be a perv to think I'm soaking myself because of her. I know some of you pervs thought something like that at the image, so get it out before my scissors cut off your manhood.

"Beck told me you got a doggy. I want to play with it. I'll be there in five minutes." Cat says, unaffected by my tone as she hangs up.

"Son of a bitch." I say, dialing Beck's number as I walk to the bathroom, after getting Victoria's head off my lap, to grab a towel to dry her hair. "You told Cat I had a dog?" I ask him harshly when he picks up.

"What's the big deal? She loves animals, and you did say you had one." Beck says confused, an odd whisper coming from his end, but not from him.

"I didn't say I had a dog, I said 'something like that'. Why would you tell Cat of all people when I didn't say anything at all? And who the fuck was that whispering?" I ask him as I wash Victoria's hair quickly, knowing Cat's estimation is usually based on when she left and how long it takes me to open the door and let her in, not just getting here.

"What's the difference?" Beck asks, and I guess Victoria heard him, because she started to growl at the harshness of his question.

"None of your damn business, and you didn't answer my questions." I say, tossing the towel aside and grabbing a brush to brush her hair before heading upstairs, Victoria hot on my trail, keeping to all fours.

"I didn't think it'd be a problem, and what whispering?" Beck asks, the last part a little too relaxed for my taste.

"Are you cheating on me?" I ask, the whispering, faint sound of his R.V.'s door closing, and his too relaxed answer making me highly suspicious.

"No, I'm not cheating on you." He says, irritated. Like he has a right.

"Then who the fuck was whispering and who left your R.V. quickly and silently?" I ask as I hear Cat's bike outside. "If I find out you are cheating on me, I'll cut off your dick with my dullest pair of scissors." I say harshly, hanging up. "Now comes the interesting part." I say with a groan when Cat starts to knock rapidly on the door.

"I wanna play with the puppy!" Cat yells through the door and knocking, causing Victoria to jump a bit and stare at the door with a mix of fear and curiosity in her eyes.

"Funny. She said the same thing almost when I first started growing tits." I say with a smirk, telling Victoria to stay in the kitchen as I answer the door. Thankfully, she does as I say. "Shut up Cat." I say, opening the door.

"Where's the puppy?" She asks, walking in and looking around whatever parts of the house she could see.

"I don't have a puppy." Which isn't technically a lie, considering she's a teenaged girl who lived in the wild for a long time.

"But Beck said he heard growling when he was over earlier." Cat says, confused, as she looks under the couch. Why under the couch, I don't know since there's like, half an inch between the bottom of the couch and the floor.

"I never told him I had a dog. I just said I had 'something like that'. And I can't explain what I mean." I say, knowing what she wanted to ask.

"But if you don't have a puppy, then what growled at Beck?" She asks, turning to face me.

"I can't say." I start, stopping when I see Victoria peak her head around the counter separating the kitchen with the living room.

"But I wanna play with the puppy." Cat says, starting to tear up.

"Son of a..." I start, stopping when, for some reason, Victoria comes up to Cat and starts licking her hand.

"Who is this?" Cat asks, staring at Victoria. "And why is she licking me like Tawni used to do when I would stay the night?" She asks, her free hand cautiously going to pet Victoria's head.

Son of a bitch indeed.

**Sorry this was shorter than the last. I thought the twist of Cat seeing Victoria would be interesting.**

**Who thinks Beck is cheating on Jade? Any guesses on who the mysterious person is? If so, leave your guesses in a review.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Quick note: I'm going to take a hiatus with this fic, as well as _'The Vega-Marx Secret'_ for a bit. I'm going to start focusing on one fic at a time, with the occasional one-shot possibly. I will still be writing for the other fics, but not posting them.**

**Sorry if that upsets anyone, and sorry for mentioning it in each update of my fics. Updates will resume for this after I finish _'Roommates'_, which I decided to split into three parts. The first part is friendship, the one I'll be taking the break upon finishing for _'Wild Girl'_, the second is relationship, which will be when I take another break and work on my crossover, and the final part is after. Part one will be finished soon, I figure.  
><strong>

**Blessed Be.**


	6. Telling The Story So Far

**Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews. And for understanding my taking a break with this fic.**

**To answer a question a few of you brought up in reviews from last chapter, about that if Beck is cheating on Jade, who is he cheating with? There were a few ideas I came up with, since a lot of you guessed either Trina, a good possibility, or an OC since there aren't any main girls left that he could cheat on Jade with. Not giving anything away, but there is a third possibility. A female character introduced in the series.**

**I hope that hint gives possibilities of more than just Trina or an OC, since if, and that's a big if, I go with the cheating Beck angle, I'll use a character we've seen on 'VicTORious' that I haven't focused on before. A hint on who I'll use if so, we saw her in one episode and she had an interest in Beck. Not much of a hint, but a hint none the less.**

**I don't know how to explain Victoria acting like a dog more than a wolf. I don't know much about wolf actions, so I go by what I know, which is dogs and how they act around those they care for.**

**Anyway, this chapter continues where the last left off, with Jade responding to Cat's question.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'VicTORious' or any characters. The OC Jordan, who we might see again throughout this fic, belongs to Jay aka Jordan. The rest of the characters belong to Nickelodeon.**

**Jade POV**

"Cat, this is Victoria." I say, staring at the red-head and Lupine raised girl. "A while ago, on my way home, I bumped into her." I say, sitting down on the couch, letting out a sigh when Victoria makes her way to me and sits by me like an obedient dog. "I brought her here after and made sure she was okay."

"And you kept her? And what, was she raised by a pack of stray dogs or something?" Cat asks, making her way to sit beside me, petting Victoria.

"I'm still helping her. Though, it went from making sure she was okay to wanting to humanize her, if that makes sense." I say, unconsciously rubbing the top of Victoria's head.

"Jadey! You can't do that. That's so mean." Cat says, staring at me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, surprised by her words.

"You can't kill her." Cat says, holding Victoria close in a hug.

"Kill? I said humanize, not euthanize." I say, staring at her. "That means I'm helping her be human." I explain, shaking my head.

"Oh. Okay." Cat says with a smile. "Why are you helping people-ise her?" She asks with an innocent smile at me.

"No idea. Just felt like it." I say, shaking my head. "So, why are you here?" I ask her, a small smile growing on my face when Victoria does something surprising, to me and Cat both, when she climbs onto my lap and lays down like lap dogs tend to do.

"Like I said when I got here, I wanted to play with the puppy." Cat says, staring at me and Victoria. "She likes you." She notes, smiling a bit.

"Yeah yeah." I say, waving her comment off. "So, now that you know that there is no dog, you can leave now." I say, rubbing Victoria's back.

"No, I'm good." Cat says, her tone changing slightly.

"I was afraid you'd make a return." I say when Cat's posture changes, her back straightening and sitting like a princess or something. "So, Catarina, why are you here?" I ask, staring at her.

See, Cat has kept the innocent facade up because it's easy for her. Catarina, however, is the serious side of Cat than only comes out to play when she wants answers, and only when I'm around, no one else. Benifit of knowing each other since Kindergarten, I guess.

"How are things between you and Beck?" Catarina asks, brushing her hair back with her hands, taking a hair tye from her purse to keep her hair in a ponytail.

"Why do you care?" I ask as I pet Victoria, a small smile on my face when Victoria growls at the mention of Beck's name.

"You're my best friend." Catarina says, staring at me. "Why does she hate Beck?" She asks, staring at Victoria.

"Her name's Victoria, and I don't know why she doesn't like him." I answer. "I think I liked it better when Cat came over. She's not so serious, it's kinda weird." I say, sighing.

"Too bad, you got Catarina." Catarina says, speaking in the third person. "So, how was the transition from animal to human so far?" She asks, a small smirk growing on her face.

"Slow. Kinda interesting." I say, rubbing Victoria's back.

"Deets?" Catarina asks, leaning forward a bit.

"I shaved her, tought her to shower and change on her own, trying to get her not to eat an entire pound of sandich meat in one sitting." I say, looking at Victoria.

"Shaved? Shaved what?" Catarina asks with a smirk to rival mine. "There's a distinct lack of body hair, but I get the feeling there's more to it." She states, staring at me, her smirk growing.

"Her, um, you know." I ask, suddenly shy. "I shaved her pussy, okay? It was irritating me to see a practical jungle bush, so I trimmed it and shaved it bare. She seems to like it. I cought her pawing at it a few times after I rubbed it with lotion." I say, regretting saying everything I just said.

"Did she cum?" Catarina asks, licking her lips. Oh, forgot to mention, Catarina isn't innocent and has an interest in sex, hence why when I first started growing boobs, Cat, or Catarina, said she wanted to play with them.

"Catarina, go away. Time for Cat to come out to play again." I say, glaring at Catarina. Yeah, her personalities aren't randomly activated. They can swap at will.

"Fine." Catarina says with a sigh. "Hi Jadey." Cat says, her tone higher pitched and child-like in comparison to hers as Catarina.

"Stop calling me that." I say with a groan. "Why are you still here, anyway? The 'puppy' isn't a puppy. No reason to stay." I say, staring at the now slumbering Victoria.

"There's always a reason." Cat says with a small chuckle. "Victoria fell asleep on you, that's so cute." She says. Yeah, she tends to remember things as Catarina when she's Cat and vice versa.

In case you're wondering, I have no idea where the multiple personailties came from. They just did.

"She does that on occasion." I say, shrugging. "Tell no one about her, understood?" I say, staring at Cat.

"Understood." Cat says, nodding.

"Give me your word, as both Cat and Catarina, that you will not say a word about Victoria to anyone." I press, knowing he important it is when dealing with Cat. And Catarina.

"I promise no one will know about Victoria." Cat says, her hand raised in the 'scout's honor' pose.

"Good, because if so, Mr. Purple disappears and you get a box of ashes in the mail." I say, gently lifting Victoria off me to walk over to the door, Cat following.

"Mean." Cat says, gasping when she realized what I meant.

"See you at school, Cat." I say, opening the door.

"Bye." Cat says, less enthusiastic as usual because of my threat/warnig.

"I hope her love of a purple stuffed giraffe keeps her from telling." I say, walking back to Victoria.

"J-Jadey?" I hear from a hoarse voice from the living room, stopping me in my tracks.

"Victoria?" I ask, staring at the half-awake Victoria, surprised she spoke, and knew my name, albeit my nickname from Cat.

Sorry for the cliffy. Hope Victoria's first words, in a sense anyway, was a surprise.

**I originally planned to updating this next month, but since I finished the epilogue earlier than planned, here you are. Updates will probably be Tuesdays and Fridays, updates for _'Roommates'_ will be Mondays or Tuesdays.  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	7. Victoria's Growth

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**This chapter starts off where the last ended.**

**warning: There's a time skip in this chapter to help speed up the fic a little. I end with a cliffhanger like last chapter, but this one I hope is more entertaining than the last. I thought it was at least.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'VicTORious' or its characters.**

**Jade POV**

"J-Jadey?" I hear from a hoarse voice from the living room, stopping me in my tracks.

"Victoria?" I ask, staring at the half-awake Victoria, surprised she spoke, and knew my name, albeit my nickname from Cat.

I stare at her, confused about why she's just now talking and how she picked up my name so fast if she's never picked up anything she's heard since I brought her here, and kinda mad at Cat for calling me that and that being what Victoria picked up.

She doesn't say anything else, a look of slight discomfort on her face from speaking, lack of use on her vocal chords I guess. To soothe the hoarseness of her voice, I grab her some water and help her drink it, since she's not used to cups yet.

After she drinks the full glass of water, she starts to squirm like a dog that needs to go to the bathroom, so I guide her to my room and she quickly heads into my bathroom, not bothering to close the door, and strip her lower half completely.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to her not caring if she's naked or not." I say, closing the door to my bathroom a bit so I can't hear or see what she's doing. A couple of minutes later, after I hear her walk out, thankfully after she washes her hands after my trying to teach her since practically day one, her hands still wet since she doesn't tend to dry her hands. "I need to teach you to dry your hands after you wash them." I say when she gets to me, grabbing a small towel to dry her hands.

She looks like she wants to say something, but stops after stuttering a few tries and nothing coming out. Lying down on my bed, and my lap like a lap dog, Victoria coils up and lays her head on my lap, quickly falling asleep. "Well, this isn't awkward or anything." I mumble sarcastically.

**-A Month Later-**

Over the last three weeks or so, Victoria has started to grow more human, though the instincts she's had for years still showing through at times.

Today is going to be interesting, in a way I guess, because Beck is coming over later around lunch time to work on an script writing assignment for school. It's a little after nine in the morning on Saturday, the last day we have to work on the assignment since it's due Monday, so I have about three hours or so before Beck gets here to finish the assignment, and knowing Beck, attempting to get laid since it's been months since we had sex because of Victoria being here and me not wanting to leave her alone.

Since she first spoke that day after Cat left, I've been spending more time than usual getting her to talk, and surprisingly, it hasn't been as bad as I though it'd be. She hasn't said a lot, but she is able to say my name, Jade, not Jadey thankfully, and her own. She can't speak for too long because of the lack of using it for years, so my attempts to teach her last for only about and hour a day, with very little words from her at the moment.

With teaching her to speak, I've also been teaching her to shower on her own, a task I thought she had but seemed to have gotten out of over the last two weeks or so. The progress is pretty good, she can use body wash herself, but tends to get the shampoo and conditioner in her eyes since she doesn't close them.

She can still use the bathroom on her own, thankfully, and she dries her hands now after she washes her hands. Though she doesn't wear underwear after, apparently she doesn't like them.

Thankfully my dad is rarely home and doesn't pay attention to how much money he keeps in the bank throughout the week, because I started buying her clothes so she doesn't have to wear mine, which are usually bigger than her size because my tits are bigger, same with my hips.

And add that I have to buy meat, a lot of it still, because that's about ninety percent of what she eats anymore. Meat and water is basically her diet, with fruits and vegetables on occasion if she feels like it.

Without realizing it, Beck sends me a text asking me to open the door for him so we can finish our assignment.

"I know you'll hate this, but I need you to stay here so you don't attack my boyfriend or anything." I tell Victoria as I stand up and go to leave, quickly closing the door so she can't follow.

As I head to the front door, I pause a bit when I hear her growl. I've never heard her growl like that or anything, so I was caught off guard, but I quickly push past it and head to open the door for Beck.

"Hey babe." Beck says when I open the door, leaning over to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Ready to finish our assignment?" He asks, walking past me without waiting for me to let him in.

"What all do we have to do still?" I ask him as I close the door and follow him. "Let's work here, the air conditioner in my room isn't working right, so it's too hot down there." I say, heading for the couch when he turns to head for my room.

"I don't mind some extra heat." Beck says with a suggestive wink. Told ya he'd try to get laid.

"Too bad. I've yet to sweat, and I'm not risking it now." I point out, glad that it's true. I've never sweated a drop in my life, and I don't plan on starting just because he wants to get laid.

"You feeling okay babe?" He asks as he follows me to the couch. "You usually don't mind working in your room?" He asks as he sits down and takes his notebook out of his bag as I turn on my laptop to finish the assignment.

"Excuse me for not wanting to have sex right now." I snarl out, glaring at him as my laptop boots up.

"I wasn't trying to have sex with you." He says hesitantly, opening his notebook to the page with the plot points written on it.

"Then why did you say you 'don't mind some extra heat' earlier? I know you, Beckett, you wanted me to strip and have sex with you." I say, typing in my password.

"It's been months, Jade." He says with a sigh. "Can you blame me for trying to 'release pressure'." He says as I open up the text file with out script on it.

"Yeah, I can. Try masturbating. I know you know how because I refuse to let you cum in me so you pull out and cum on my tits." I say, scrolling to the bottom of the page. "Now, what all do we need to do to finish the assignment? I got stuff to do today." I say, going over what we worked on a while ago to make sure there were no errors I missed.

"Just the ending." Beck groans out, sitting beside me with a few inches between us, something I find I don't mind.

We spend the next hour working it out, finishing the ending quickly, but making sure there were no spelling or grammar errors took longer because Beck kept trying to correct me without knowing what he was talking about.

"So, what all do you have to do?" Beck asks as I save the document and transfer it to a flash drive Beck brought with him.

"Why do you care?" I ask, closing my laptop after ejecting the flash drive.

"What? I can't help my girlfriend?" Beck asks, putting his notebook and flash drive away.

"Not when you want to get laid and refuse to accept 'no'." I say, standing up. Apparently, I didn't lock my bedroom door, because I see Victoria slowly stalking her way towards Beck, a low growl escaping her lips at the sight of him. "Oh, this won't end well." I say quietly as Beck stares at me.

"What are you..." Beck starts to ask, stopping when he hears Victoria growling. I watch as he slowly turns around, a sneer on his face. "When'd you get a dog?" He asks before he sees her. "What the hell?" He asks when he finally sees Victoria.

"Stay here. I'll be back." I say, walking past Beck and grabbing Victoria's shirt collar to take her back to my room.

"No, tell me who she is and where she was hiding." Beck says, grabbing my arm and turning me around. And based on the harsh growl I hear from Victoria, she didn't like that at all. "What the fu..." He goes to say, stopping when Victoria jumps and tackles him, snarling at him as he tries, and surprisingly fails, to push her off.

As I said at the beginning, a cliffhanger. Leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.

**Next chapter will be a turning point for Jade. Will she break up with Beck, or be mad at Victoria? Leave your guess in a review. The first person to guess right, I'll send them a PM letting them know and they can give me a one-shot idea. The only guidelines for the one-shot are that it must be Jori, friendship or romance, no Bade relationship if Jori friendship (As you might tell in my fics, I don't like Beck.), and no violence. I'm okay with smut now, so that's a possibility now, as of before when I didn't like writing it and was unsure if I'd be decent at it. Other than that, I don't really have any guidelines or anything for it.**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Blessed Be.**


	8. Crossing A Line

**I decided to try a chapter without a point of view for now. I'll go back to a point of view, either Jade's or someone else s, after this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'VicTORious' or the characters.**

**No POV**

Jade stares, watching as Victoria tries snapping at Beck's neck, and Beck tries to push her off, every attempt failing when she quickly pounces back on him.

"Get this crazy bitch off of me!" Beck yells, pushing Victoria off again and grunting when she pushes him back down when he tries to stand up.

"Victoria, down." Jade says, grabbing Victoria by the waist and pulling her off. "Stop." She says when Victoria squirms in her arms, making it harder for her to hold the already hard to hold girl.

"Who the fuck is that?" Beck asks, glaring at Victoria, as he stands up, sending a quick glare to Jade before turning it back to Victoria.

"None of your business, Beck." Jade says, letting Victoria go, regretting it when she quickly has to grab Victoria to prevent her from hurting Beck again. "I'll be back." She says, dragging Victoria to her room and closing the door, locking it so Victoria can't get out. "Stay. I'll let you out once he leaves." She says through the locked door.

"Mind telling me who the fuck that bitch was?" Beck asks, rubbing his neck from where Victoria tried to bite him.

"Doesn't matter." Jade says, walking to the front door. "Now leave. We're done here. And not just our project." She says, glaring at her now ex boyfriend.

"What are you trying to say?" Beck asks, glaring at Jade as he slowly makes her way towards her. "You're breaking up with me? For what?" He asks, punching the wall beside Jade's head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jade asks, stepping under his arm and moving behind him. "Please tell me you intended to punch the wall and not me, or I'll really have to gut you with my scissors." She says, crossing her arms and glaring at Beck. "And yes, I'm breaking up with you. All you ever want to do is fuck, and I'm sick of it." She tells him, tapping her foot against the ground.

"You are not breaking up with me." Beck says with a threatening tone. "You can't break up with me for wanting to spend time with my girlfriend." He says, advancing towards her.

"I can, and I will, because you're not 'spending time' with me. After you get off, you leave, and I have to shower and wash myself out since you refuse to wear protection." Jade says, taking a step back when Beck gets too close.

"Listen here, you fucking slut." Beck says, grabbing Jade's forearms. "We are not breaking up. And you are not turning me down again. Do I make myself clear?" He asks, squeezing her arms.

"Let go of me, Beckett!" Jade says, trying to squirm out of Beck's grip. "Let me go!" She yells when he doesn't.

"Fuck you bitch." Beck says, pushing her to the ground and straddling her. "I came here to fuck your pretty little pussy, and I'm not leaving until I fill you up. Got it?" He says, holding her arms to her sides, using his strength and weight to prevent her from moving.

While Jade tries to get out of Beck's grip and get away from him, neither notice that the lock on Jade's door was broken because Victoria got out, and when Jade yelled for Beck to let her go, Victoria got out and ran upstairs, catching Beck throw Jade to the ground. When Beck moves to lock Jade's hands with his free hand and moves his right hand to undo his pants, Victoria jumps, tackling Beck off Jade and holding him down, a deep growl escaping her lips.

"How the fuck did your bitch get out?" Beck asks, trying to push Victoria off him. "Get off, bitch." He says, giving up pushing her off and trying a more forceful approach, hitting Victoria in the side.

"Oh, you're gonna regret that." Jade says, standing up and rubbing her wrists, as she makes her way over to grab Victoria.

"Kill." Victoria growls out, surprising Jade with her word, and choice of word.

"What did she say?" Beck asks, standing up when Jade gets Victoria off of Beck and holds her back.

"Leave, Beckett. Before I call the cops on you for assault and attempted sexual assault." Jade says, holding Victoria back by the arms, holding her in a Full Nelson and backing up when Victoria tries kicking Beck.

"They won't believe you." Beck says smugly, fixing his clothes.

"My dad is one of the top lawyers in L.A." Jade counters, just as smugly. "We have security cameras set up around the house, something I'm very thankful for now." She says, staring at Beck from over Victoria's squirming shoulders.

"Fuck you. At least she's willing to let me bend her over every night." Beck says, mumbling the last part.

"What did you just say?" Jade asks, tightening her grip on Victoria. "Who lets you bend her over every night?" She says, releasing Victoria when Beck ignores her and goes to leave. "Hold him down. We need to chat." She tells Victoria when the wild soul looks at her upon being released.

"You think I won't kill her?" Beck says, staring at the two girls. Before he says anything else, Victoria tackles him, holding him down.

"Now. Who lets you bend her over? How long have you been cheating on my with this fucking slut?" Jade asks, grabbing Beck's ankles when he tries to roll away from Victoria.

"Hayley." Beck admits with a smirk, not trying to fight anymore. "Remember that girl who was flirting with me at Karaoke Dokie that day Cat wanted to check it out a few months ago? Yeah. Her. She lets me bend her over my bed every night, and has allowed it every night since that night, since you never gave it too me." He says, proud of the look on Jade's face.

"Get out. Get out now before I have to hide your body so I don't go to prison for murder." Jade says with a dark tone. "Now." She says, pulling Victoria off of him.

"We're not done, Jadelyen." Beck says, glaring at Jade and Victoria as he makes his way out. "If that bitch ever touches me again, I'll kill her in front of you." He warns, slamming the door behind him.

**I know I'm not exactly being original, making Beck the bad guy in a Jori fic, but he's the only character, other than a character we only see once or twice throughout the series, that I can see as a bad guy. Andre's too much of Tori's best friend, Robbie doesn't seem to have it in him to do it, unless Rex is in control, Cat is too innocent and I can't bring myself to change that, Trina cares too much for her sister to hurt her, and other characters don't see to be able to either, at least to me. I don't want to use Ryder, Steven, or Daniel because of them being temporary characters, though I might in future fics, or even in this fic.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	9. Meeting The Family Part 1

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**There's another time jump in this chapter. We also see the backlash of what happened in last chapter. Also, we'll see Victoria's 'extended' family in this chapter. You'll see what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_' or the characters.**

**Jade POV**

It's been a couple months since I last saw Beck. Luckily, I backed up the file when I was typing it that day because he 'forgot' to put my name on it when he turned it in during class. What he didn't know, I turned it in when I walked into school that day, knowing Beck would try something.

Victoria, or Tori as I've gotten to call her since she attacked Beck, has been getting better at speaking and acting human. She still tends to growl on occasion when she starts to get frustrated at not being able to get something as much as we want, but it's not like I expected it to be smooth sailing.

Since the day I broke up with Beck, I noticed that Tori has gotten a lot more protective of me. She's fine around Cat, to a degree anyway, but anytime anyone else stops by, whether it's Andre for a song writing project, Robbie for some assignment, or some other student for something for class, she tends to growl at them. This time, I make sure she's not seen, only heard, so no one else sees her.

Surprisingly, Beck hasn't said anything about seeing her that day. Though, when no one's around, he tends to sneer at me, glaring, or something, clearly pissed at me from that day. He doesn't say or do anything else, especially when we're not alone, but that's about it.

I thought he wouldn't do anything else, but when Sikowitz paired us together for a one act play he was directing as the leads, I was proven wrong.

"What the hell are you doing?" I say with a fierce glare at Beck when he grabs my arm on my way to my car after school.

"We need to talk." Beck says, trying to drag me to his truck. "First things first, I'm gonna make you pay for breaking up with me." He says, throwing me in the passenger seat and locking the door, the handle and lock 'mysteriously' broken.

"What the fuck are you doing, asshole?" I say, banging on the door when he slams the driver side door shut, locking it and starting the truck.

"Teaching you a lesson." He says, plugging his PearPod to his radio and blasting Linkin Park as he drives away, the music covering my yelling.

The drive last about twenty minutes, with me yelling and hitting him the whole time. Pulling into a wooded area, he finally slows down and shuts off his truck.

"Let me go, or I swear I'll cut off your dick and drown you in acid." I tell him through gritted teeth as he unbuckles himself and gets out.

"You don't have power over me, Jadelyn." Beck says, opening the passenger door and grabbing me before I can escape.

As he carries me into the woods, as I struggle and promise to kill him, I can't help but think about Victoria. Over the last few weeks, she's gotten into the habit of waiting for me at the front door. When I'm late, either when I get help up at school or do some quick shopping, she immediately asks me why I'm late. Though she speaks well now, she still tends to act like an animal or something, where she all but pounces on me to ask me why, not letting me up until I tell her.

Hopefully, I think as he carries me deeper into the woods, she'll notice that I'm going to be far later than usual and tries to get out. Again. Something she tends to do if I'm later for more than a half hour.

"Oh, stop fighting, Jadelyn." Beck says, all but slamming me to the ground, knocking the breath out of me. "You'll love it." He says with a sickly sweet smile, grabbing a long rope from behind his back. I don't know how or when he grabbed it or anything, but I know I won't 'love' it as he claims.

I struggle as he ties my arms and legs together tightly, grunting in pain each time he pulls harder than he needs to and knots them so they're almost breaking skin it feels like. After he ties me up, he grabs a roll of duct tape from the ground, I guess the robe and tape were kept together somehow, and tapes my mouch, preventing me from calling out or anything.

"Remember these?" He asks, pulling a pair of scissors out of his back pocket. "I guess you do." He says smugly, bending down and making slow cuts up my shirt, teasing me. "I'm going to enjoy this, Miss West." He says, slowly cutting off my shirt with a smirk on his face.

I continue to fight as he cuts my shirt off, revealing my black sports bra, something I got into wearing because Tori likes my regular bras for some reason.

"Oh, where are the sexy bras you used to wear when we were dating?" He asks, slowly going to cut my sports bra off. "What the..." He goes to ask when we hear growling. Looking to the side, I see Tori, in cut-off jean shorts and a loose spaghetti strap shirt, crouched on all fours with a deep growl coming from her. "Oh, does your bitch need to be tamed?" He asks smugly, twirling the scissors around his finger like I tend to do when torturing someone at school.

Before he takes a step, he looks around when we hear more growling, coming from around us. I look around the best I can from my position, freezing when I see six or seven wolves, all with light brown fur staring at him, two of which are slowly advancing to stand beside Tori, all eyes on Beck.

"Do not touch her." Tori says with a deep growl, slowly advancing towards Beck, the other wolves mirroring her movements.

"Ooh, she speaks." Beck taunts, holding the scissors like a knife. "What are you going to do if I do?" He asks, slowly moving towards her, acting as if the wolves aren't there.

"This." Tori says, jumping at him when he gets close enough, knocking him down and holding the hand with the scissors to his side so he can't do anything with them.

I'm surprised that the wolves aren't doing anything, but my attention is on Beck and Tori, getting worried when Beck throws her off and straddles her, holding the scissors up in an attempt to stab her.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Next chapter will show how Tori knew where Jade and Beck were.**

**Question. Do any of you want to see Tori reunited with her parents and sister, her human family, not lupine?**

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	10. Meeting The Family Part 2

Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'VicTORious' or its characters.

Jade POV

I watch as Beck goes to stab Tori, my eyes widening in fear at what will happen if he's not stopped.

Before he can swing the blades down and pierce her skin, she pushes off enough to get herself free from him and quickly backtracks. From my angle on the ground, I watch as Tori keeps her attention on Beck, surprisingly the wolves stay on the sidelines, growling and watching Beck intently.

"Play dead, bitch." Beck says, jumping towards Tori in an attempt to stab her in the chest, grunting when he misses and lands on the ground when Tori moves aside and tackles him, knocking the scissors out of his hand. "Fuck you, bitch." He grunts out, hitting Tori in the side of the head, knocking Tori off him.

At that point, the wolves slowly make her way towards Beck when he goes for the scissors after stunning Tori. Seeing the wolves, Beck stops before he can grip the scissors, watching the advancing wolves. I watch as he slowly reaches for the scissors, but stops when a big one, the Alpha I guess, jumps forward and blocks him, letting out a quick bark when Beck flinches back.

"Forget this shit." Beck says, fear in his voice, as he quickly backpedals and turns to run, climbing into his truck. "I'm not done with you, bitch." He says with a glare aimed at me when he starts the truck and pulls away.

"Jade." Tori says, moving towards me and grabbing the scissors, starting to cut the ropes off. When she gets my hands free, I quickly free my mouth as she cuts the rope off my feet, allowing me to stand up.

"How did you find me?" I ask her, rubbing my wrists from where the rope dug into them, watching the wolves around us.

"You were late. There was enough food, so I knew you weren't shopping." Tori says with a slight stutter, still not used to speaking yet. "I left, and an Omega found me, started running for their home. I quickly followed." She explains, reverting to how she was when I first brought her home, on all fours and rubbing her head against my leg.

"Why did they go for you? They don't know me. And how did they know where you were?" I ask with confusion, crouching down and sitting crosslegged beside her, a small smile forming on my lips when she climbs onto my lap.

"They visit me on occasion. When you are at school. The followed my scent and keep checking on me." Tori answers, coiling up like a small puppy in my lap.

"How long has that been going on?" I ask, rubbing her back gently.

"Shortly after you found me." Tori replies. "I got out one day and they were there. I assured them I was fine, and they come to visit on occasion."

"But how did they know how to find me?" I ask, sighing a bit.

"They know your scent from the clothes you let me wear." Tori answers. "The recognized it and found me when he grabbed you." She says, nuzzling into my chest, rubbing her head against my chest.

We spend the next fifteen minutes in the same position, with the wolves watching us from a small distance, now calm instead of on edge.

"Ready to go?" I ask her, patting her to wake her up from when she was close to falling asleep. "I'll need you to guide me. I don't know the woods or anything." I tell her as we stand up.

With a nod to the wolves, Tori starts to lead me out of the wooded area until we're at a place I know, the wolves watching us until we got out of the trees. "I'll be back in a minute." Tori says, turning around to head back into the trees. A moment later, she comes back out with a sad smile.

"You okay?" I ask her when she looks close to tears.

"I was telling them bye. They were my family for years." Tori says, hooking her arm with mine as we continue walking.

"That was the pack who raised you?" I ask, still a little shaken from what Beck tried and seeing the wolves.

"Yes." She answers as we walk, gently leading me towards my house.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask after walking for a few minutes in silence.

"What?" Tori asks as we walk, looking around cautiously.

"Don't be offended, but why do you act like a dog more than a wolf?" I ask her, staring at her from the corner of my eyes.

"I spent more time with the puppies over the adult wolves." Tori answers as we get close to Hollywood Arts, surprising me at how close we were to the school the whole time. "Their mannerisms stuck more than the others." She further explains as we walk.

"So, the wolf pups act like dog pups?" I ask, confused.

"I guess." She says, shrugging her shoulders.

We walk home in silence, her voice feeling slightly strained from using it more than usual. After a little over a half hour of walking later, we walk up the porch as I take the keys out of my bag, surprised Beck left it when he ran from Tori's 'family'.

"Thank you." I tell her after we walk in and I lock the door behind me.

"Hmm?" She asks, staring at me.

"For stopping Beck." I say, an amused smile on my face when she growls at his name. "If your 'family' didn't get you, who knows what he would've done to me?" I ask as we head for my room.

When we walk into my room, she starts to strip completely and heads into my bathroom and starts a shower. Following suit, I strip and toss our clothes in my hamper to wash it later and follow her into the shower, grabbing some towels and change of clothes for us.

"No clothes. Too confining." She tells me when I go to climb into the shower.

"Uh, okay." I say, setting the clothes aside.

**Sorry that the chapters seem to be getting smaller. They should start to get longer soon. I hope.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
